


Toxic - frerard

by Rydenkilljoy



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydenkilljoy/pseuds/Rydenkilljoy
Summary: "Frank isn't real Gerard!""He is!""Gee, you have paranoid schizophrenia!""THAT ISNT TRUE MIKEY! IM OKAY!""Y-y-you... aren't.."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be wrote in third person.

PROLOUGE:  
His skin was as white as the sheets he was covered in. His lips covered with blood. He knew 'they' took him. He knew that 'they' have to pay for what they did to him.

The screams coming from the hallways. The run down wallpaper. The poor food that would be forced down their throats. The rude employees. The lonely nights. Endless corridors. He knew he hated it there but, he had no choice. He was thrown in there for a reason.

His knees buckled, giving in. He was too fragile. His lips quivered with fear. He knows that there is no escape. He would never get out.

He didn't really understand why his parents put him in there. He had nothing wrong with him. But instead, he was dislodged by his own parents. He thought that they didn't care. He thought that he was useless.


	2. Chapter 2

1:

The alarmed blared through all the rooms in the whole damn place. Gerard threw the sheets from the bed and got up. HE decided not to fix his bed so he just tossed the blanket onto the bed. Everyone knew that he hated the place and that they all knew that he hated the clothing. He had no choice but to deal with it.

He put on his 'comfortable' loafers and trudged down into the cafeteria. He got the apparent 'food' when it was all just a big pile of oatmeal. He carried the tray to the table he always sat at and set it down. His brother and the immature guy with the so called name 'Ray' sat down with the same food he got. Instead of actually eating it, he just picked at the food without an appetite.

"Hey Gee, you have to eat. You know that. I'm worried Gerard." Mikey speaks up, Ray looks at him and nodded.

"No. They might have already placed poison into my food. I rather not." He declined. Everyone hates him so he knew that someone might even try to poison him. He memorized his schedule for that gloomy Thursday. He had to watch the TV after breakfast then free rec. Afterwards, he had the group shit he rather skip and draw. 

There he searched the place observing each and every one of the people there. He spotted the man with the big forehead. He knew his name was Brendon. He was really loud and that's what made him create a hate for the kid. He had an OCD with milk, apparently.

 

Hell, this was going to be FUN.


End file.
